drowlovefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
To put on the Keenspace site! Eventually! Put up questions that we've gotten through the OOC threads, or anything that would help explain the comic to a new reader. What is Drow Love? DrowLove is one of the first RP groups on Tegaki-E. It is also the first linear RP on tegaki, with a running plot currently spanning over 2500 posts. DrowLove is intentionally kept small and invite-only for reasons of theme and clarity. We also edit and upload our logs, in comic form, to Keenspace. There are currently six people and eight characters involved, ten if you count the animals. :See Also: What is DrowLove Quotes Why is it called "Drow Love"? It was written on the very first post Bob made that would become the first RP thread: "Drow Love is Tough Love." We just took it because we needed a title, there's no deep meaning here, and it's not really a love story. What is Drow Love about? It's a serious D&D fantasy storyline about a ragtag group of adventurers travelling to the Underdark, plus comedy, violence, and a sappy romantic subplot. Is there a chat room? Usually this is posted at the start of every thread, but we use the AIM chatroom "drowlove". It's always nice to hear from readers, so feel free to pop in. This is a roleplay? Can I join? No, it's closed. Unfortunately, even if we were looking for more players, we have something of a queue at this point! It'd be really hard to keep the "adventuring party" feel if we were as big as some of the other RP groups on Tegaki. We encourage anyone interested in Tegaki RPs to start their own, or join one of the other groups, though. It's super fun. We also regularly have two to four "side threads" running at a time, most of which are crack threads that are open to the public. While you might not get to interact with the same versions o f the DrowLove characters, or even the DrowLove characters at all, this is a fun way to try out tegaki RPing! Check individual threads for rules, but usually our only rule is that you must be able to match our level of clarity and quality in your posts. Are there other roleplays on Tegaki? Depends on what you mean by roleplay. If you want to join the usual RPs there, which have very little in terms of direction, moderation, or unified story, and a great deal in terms of random conversation and improbable character design, they're a dime a dozen. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I suppose. Then again, there's nothing really wrong with Twinkies or hackneyed sequels to Disney classics, either. If you want to join an RP with DrowLove's linear format, there are precious few options. At least two others are in the works: Teremo, a revisionist Mario fantasy world, and Orange Star City, a futuristic sci-fi setting. Currently, Teremo is open for applications, with no plans to close them. Another option is starting your own among your friends. Personally, Yubi believes this is better than trying to advertise an RP for applications, but Your Mileage May Vary. How often does the comic update? Seven days a week. Why did so-and-so character vanish? The comic originated as a roleplaying thread, and as with RPs anywhere, people are going to enter and leave as they will. Continuity-wise, it bites, but it's worked out OK so far. The abandoned characters and their players are Belle (chibisilverwings), Calien (Fishbrain), Crash (Musashi), Ember (lacewing), Felix (ars_militaria), and Qilitha (dogstar). Chapter one is currently being redone to actually make sense. We'll have that up when we finish. Is the plot planned in advance, or is it all improv? A combination of both. Unless it was something really awesome and cool and fitting, then it was totally planned. WTF is wrong with the surroundings?! Things keep moving and changing in the background! Nothing is wrong. You're imagining things. What languages are being spoken? Does it correlate with the text colour? At first that sort of thing wasn't standardized, so the colours changed willy-nilly. It's safe to assume that in the beginning with Arinae, Drea, and Flan they're all talking either Common or Undercommon. Eventually, this detail gets smoothed out, like so: There are variations on this, obviously, the most common one being a "rough" looking bubble indicating a different tone of voice. Square Common bubbles and round Undercommon bubbles might indicate a bit of an accent. Character theme songs? Flan: :battle.net - I Long for Combat :Nightwish - For the Heart I Once Had Arinae: :Kittie - Brackish :Linkin Park - Crawling Drea: :Britney Spears - Toxic D:< Lueali: :Switchfoot - Sooner or Later :Kent - Sundance Kid :Bend Folds Five - Best Imitation of Myself :Bayside - Blame it on Bad Luck Autem: :Belle & Sebastian - Mary Jo :Metallica - The Ecstasy of Gold :Tori Amos - Strange Little Girl :Tilly and the Wall - Lost Girls/The Freest Man Pyras: :Susumu Hirasawa - Behelit :Jethro Tull - My God Are those things on Pyras' neck permanent? No, she can take them off, but they're easier to draw if you make them look permanent. How many damn belts does Flan have? Bob: "17, I think. How he has the patience to dress himself, I will never know." How do you pronounce the characters' names? (May be frequently asked or not, but I DON'T CARE.) ;Flan:flan ;Arinae:ah-ree-nay ;Masrae:mahs-rye ;Drea'oth: ;Lueali:loo-ay-ah-lee ;Autem:autumn ;Pyras:pai-rass ;Phyre'ari:fire-ahree ;Fie:fai (rhymes with "pie") BOXERS OR BRIEFS? lol no Does he need to ingest it? Yes. Category:Information